


long time coming (it was bound to happen)

by ButtersBottomBitch



Category: South Park
Genre: Anxiety, Hard Drug mention, M/M, Ofcourse Kenny dies because he always fucking dies, Running From The Cops, SO, This is real sad and also a vent fic, its open ended and its a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtersBottomBitch/pseuds/ButtersBottomBitch
Summary: "I swear to fucking god, Cartman, they were just out there. I need to get out of here, like, now. " Kenny panickedly rambled out. "I've been running for weeks, man. This is fucking it." he said, still pacing and now gripping at his hair. "This, this is it man."(This is a vent fic)





	long time coming (it was bound to happen)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning! Its a real sad ending, and there wont be any more added on. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! This may be ooc.

Cartman crouched down beside the bedroom window, watching the cars going by from the small bit of broken window blinds. 

 "Dude I don't see them anymore, I think they left." Cartman half whispered to Kenny, who was currently pacing back and forth beside him.

 "I swear to fucking god, Cartman, they were just out there. I need to get out of here, like, now. " Kenny panickedly rambled out. "I've been running for weeks, man. This is fucking it." he said, still pacing and now gripping at his hair.

_"This, this is it man."_

 Cartman stood up and grabbed hold of Kennys shoulders, willing him to slow down. 

 "Dude, what the fuck, just listen to me. You're gonna be fucking fine, I promise. We can get out of here, but you can trust me that I'm not gonna let them get you."

 With a deep , quick breath and a shake of his head, Kenny pulled Cartman in for a chaste kiss. 

 A comfort for him, _both_ of them , really. Neither of them had anything anymore. It was just them against every bullshit situation the world could throw their way. It had been weeks, no, _months_ since they had heard from anyone they ever considered 'friends', and at this point they figure that they have been black listed and left for dead. Both Kenny and Cartman turned to the same thing, almost at the same time, in 11th grade. Finding out about one anothers addiction was an accident, but they decided it was their secret to share, together. 

 Drugs. 

 It was all they could think about at this point, that and basic survival. And of course each other. At some point the addiction and the sex they would have to pass the day, the week, _the month_ long binges, they found themselves hopelessly dependent on each other. No reason to question it though when they are both down to their last cent and not a single soul aware of the turmoil going on within themselves. Or not caring, at least.

 Now Kenneth McCormick's name was plastered on the news, alerts that a _**"Dangerous and armed man is wanted by the police"**_. See, the thing is that he wasn't dangerous. He was just highly scared and acting on pure impulse and fight or flight instincts. If a cop is chasing you because you sold a nark some dope, and the next thing you know bullets are flying past you, it's kinda hard to not pull the trigger of your own piece a few times. He managed to get away, but ever since, him and Cartman have been on the run. Staying at weekly rent trailers and hotel rooms, using random druggies id's in hopes of being harder to find. Kenny even dyed his hair black. 

 "Listen to me, we are going to go through the back door, and the alley behind us that leads to Walgreens is pretty covered. We can run down there and I'll call Fatboy and tell him to come pick us up." Ken said with intensity, keeping eye contact to make sure Cartman was really listening. 

 "Alright, I'll grab our shit. You change your clothes." Cartman said. 

 They both quickly ran to separate sides of the room, Cartman shoving whatever he could into a backpack, and Kenny throwing on whatever clothes he could find on the floor that weren't brightly colored. The air was thick, and neither of them believed they would be getting out of this unscathed. 

 It's been so, so long. Hiding, and panicking, and getting high in slides at sketchy parks. Freezing until they couldn't feel themselves anymore. It's not going to end well. It never ends well. 

 But they didn't want to go down without at least trying, despite being so horribly scared. Unrecognizable and lonely, almost nothing mattered anymore. They were clinging to the last bits of reality they had left. 

 Each other. 

 When they had everything packed and Kenny was dressed, they gathered themselves and allowed themselves to breathe for two seconds, both trying desperately to not show that they were on the brink of tears. 

 "I love you, Kenny. I know I'm a fucking dick, but i can say that I have always loved you." Cartman said in almost a whisper.

 Kenny let a small smile form before he replied. "I know, dumbass. I love you too, dude. If I get arrested, or killed, whatever. Just stay strong okay? I'll call you the second I'm able to. Just stay safe. Don't get sick or like," He laughed to himself, noticing that he was wasting time. "Just take care of yourself."

 Cartman responded only with a small nod of the head, moving towards the door quickly and looking out of the small window. He opened it slowly, peaking out and looking both ways. Kenny pushed past him and stepped outside, and they both took off running. 

 Kenny threw their bags over the fence, then they hoisted themselves over it. The second their feet hit the ground, the sprinted down the long alley way, weaving around knocked over trash cans and god knows what else. 

 As they neared the end of the way, just a few seconds shy of the Walgreens, they saw a cop sitting in his car right in front of the store. Cartman immediately stopped, throwing his hand back to stop Kenny and push him further behind him.

 "Kenny! Its the police, what should we do?" Cartman hurriedly whispered.

 "Fucking _shit_. I forgot to call Fatboy. Follow me." Kenny said, grabbing Cartman by the hand and pulling him into a section of fence that was closely set beside the back of Walgreens. 

 Kenny dialed the number, listening to it ring 5 times before going to voice mail. He mumbled aggravated slurs under his voice, rocking on his heels in anxiety as he dialed the number again. 

 That's when they saw it. 

 A flashlight pointed directly at them, held by none other than the police. 

 They both instinctively burst into a full leap over the fence they were behind, running and also jumping the fence that lead to the random house's front yard. There were already 2 cop cars waiting on them, lights on and the cops standing outside of them, guns at the ready. 

 "Down on the ground!" One cop shouted at them, running towards them at full speed. 

 Kenny panickedly yelled at Cartman "Fuckin run!" before running straight to the cop and headbutting him at full strength, managing to catch him off guard enough to have the chance to start running in the opposite direct of Cartman. 

 Cartman froze in fear, unable to will his legs to move. Maybe it was time to give up. He may not be the one they were looking for, but he was still going down. That was the last thought on his mind though, as he watched Kenny run at full speed from the cop. 

 Things will never get better this way. They are out of options, and time. It's not like it wasn't all leading up to this anyways. Maybe they should just accept it. Maybe that's what they have both been secretly craving. A way to have an out. 

 A storm of emotions flooded Cartman, and they broke the flood gates and he burst into tears and screams as he watched Kenny get shot by the cop, then tackled to the ground. He barely even processed the fact that he himself was also being handcuffed and thrown into a car as he was told his rights. It was all a blur. Everything that had happened the past five years were nothing but a blur in that moment. He screamed until he tasted blood as the cops left him restrained in the backseat of the car, desperation and dread wrecking him. 

 Cartman watched the ambulance speed past with their lights on, the police standing around Kenny while he still tried to fight back. After a minute passed, his screams stopped and melted into deep sobs. Maybe this was a long time in the making. Everything broken and everything gone.


End file.
